Hermiones Last Wish
by slash-leo
Summary: Remembering. Draco left for America before the war began. When others do the same thing after the war, Draco finds himself pulled into memories that he doesn't want to remember. And pulled into a future that Hermoine always wanted him to have.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Story Talk: IMPORTANT(mainly because I don't want to hear anyone complain about it.) I know that book Seamus doesn't have black hair, but the one in the movie does and other Gryffindor had black hair. Well no important character so . . . Yes. Enjoy Also this is an H/D . . . well it will be eventually. Promise.

Authoress Ramble: ALSO IMPORTANT (well not really, but I am really excited about it and you should read it because it makes me happy.) I had the greatest time last Friday. Well Friday day, anyway, I went caving with my chem class. At first I wasn't going to go ( claustrophobia), but I decided like two days before to go. Mainly because Ashley wanted to go with someone that she knew. Anyway, there were no spaces that weren't big enough and I got the hugest freaking bruise in the world. We were coming out of the 'cascading pools' a.k.a a place with a lot of rocks and sudden drops, and I fell really herd on a rock. So now I have this huge bruise, it's all purple, blue, pink, red, and green and it is the most exciting thing in the world. I measure it the other day and found that it is five inches wide and three inches tall. Those measurements might not make since to all of you and I would convert them, but yours don't make sense to me. Sorry.

Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew through the open window of Draco Malfoy's flat, flowing through the curtains to Draco's pale naked body. Draco shivered suddenly aware that his blankets were helping nothing. Only partially awake Draco tugged at his blankets to find them wrapped around himself so tightly that the only way to keep himself warm would be to sit up and untangle himself. Finally opening his eyes Draco sat up and worked the covers off his body.

"Since I am already up." He mumbled as he stood to close the window. "Why the hell did I leave that open?" When Draco thought about it he really didn't know. He didn't remember why the window was open. He didn't remember anything.

When the window was shut and the noise from the busy city street had been muffled Draco noticed a sound coming from his kitchen. The blonde slowly crept into his hallway. It smell like eggs and bacon and someone was humming.

"Fuck not again." Two times before this Draco had gone out and gotten himself so drunk that he couldn't remember anything and both times there was some guy in his apartment when he woke up.

" . . . cheese." Draco heard the person say with an English accent. He stopped for a minute. He hadn't been in contact with anyone from England in years. He wanted to forget everything and everyone so moving to America seemed like the best answer.

Draco got closer to try to see who it was, but the refrigerator was blocking his view. Draco tried to look around the door, but it was useless the angle was just wrong. Just when he was about to give up the man moved up a bit so that Draco could see his hair.

Raven hair.

Draco's eyes widened.

"It's not." Draco whispered to himself in shock. Draco stood frozen for a minute praying silently, praying that it wa-

"Seamus?" Draco asked confused.

"Morning love. You know that you don't have any cheese?" Draco gaped at the other boy not understanding why the hell he was in the kitchen. Or better yet, did he just call him love?

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast. What does it look like?" Seamus said smiling, completely oblivious to Draco's shock.

"Why are you here?" Seamus froze for a minute looking hurt.

"Y-you said I could stay. Don't you remember? I told you about the trouble I am in and you said that it was fine if I stay with you and-" Seamus babbled looking as though he was about to cry.

"Stop. I said that you could stay with me?"

"Yes." Seamus said weekly.

"Shut the refrigerator, everything's going to go bad." Not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry." Seamus shut the door revealing a pink flowery apron.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"An apron."

"Where did you get it?"

"It's mine."

"Yours?" Draco replied trying not to laugh. "Are you flaming or blind?" Seamus gave a smile.

"It depends who you ask. Most would say both."

"So remind me what problems have you run into?" Draco asked feeling more comfortable now that Seamus apron had broken the ice.

"A group of us decided to come to the U.S. together and split up when we got here. I came to Chicago and on the way to the apartment that I was interested in I got robbed. Then went to a bar where I begged the bartender to give me a free drink which is where I found you. So I have no money and no way to contact the others who came with me. Though I think that some may have come to Chicago as well, but I probably won't ever run in to them and if I do . . . Well the plan was to all go our separate ways. The war's over and those of us that came just wanted to forget. Though there are three of us that wouldn't mind running into each other."

"Who's that?" Draco asked, wondering who all had come and out of those who he was likely to meet.

"Well me, of course, Lavender, and Harry. There are a few other people that I wouldn't mind seeing, but I don't know if the feeling is mutual. Other than that no one really wants to see anyone else."

"Potter doesn't want to see Weasley?" Seamus's eyes darkened at the mention of Ron's name causing Draco to cut his sentence short.

"No one wants to see him. He took a different plane here because no one wanted to be on the same plane as him. Well almost no one there are a few people who are indifferent." At Draco's confused look Seamus continued. "You missed a lot that last year of school. After Harry and I told everyone that we were together Ron became a complete jackass. The fucking homophobe turned his back on Harry completely and . . . I don't even want to talk about it."

"What about Hermione?" In seconds Seamus's anger was completely gone and replaced with sorrow. Draco's heart dropped. He moved to sit down at the table and rested his head in his hands.

"She-" Seamus took a deep breath. "It was the last battle. She fought so well and she was always at Harry's back. I don't know how many times she saved him, but it was to the point that they wanted her dead just as much as Harry." Draco swallowed.

"What happened?" He said weakly. Seamus had sat down now too.

"Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry and she saved him, one last time. Hermione always said that she loved Harry more than anyone and she told him that she loved him every time they went into battle. It wasn't sexual or anything. They were just like brother and sister. I think that broke Harry more than anything that happened in the war. I don't think the war would have ended if that hadn't happened.

"Harry had the chance to kill Voldemort numerous times, but you know Harry. He couldn't get enough hate to actually take someone's life. Her death gave him the hate he needed." Seamus paused and heard Draco sob. "She wouldn't have wanted to go any other way." Seamus said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder only for Draco to pull away.

"She told me that you two had become close I didn't know that it was this close." Draco was silent for a few minutes before he could bring himself to talk.

"Harry wasn't the only one she saved." The silence settled again. Once Draco gathered himself enough he stood up. "You can stay as long as you need, but I would like you to get a job and start working on leaving. I'm like the rest of you; I need to forget."

With that Draco walked back into his room and cried for the first time in years.

Disclaimer: As great as it would be to be J.K. Rowling with all her money and fans and publicity I am not her nor will I ever be. I am Melissa and therefore am a high school student, with poor parents, no job, and a sever distaste for editing.

Authoress Ramble: For those of you who have not read my fics under my slashing-leo penname, I was slashing-leo and for whatever reason I was removed. I like how I haven't been told why. Anyway so I am not too happy right now. And to top it all guess what today is. April 27, making tomorrow April 28. Those of you from Illinois, if there are any, know what that means. More so if you are a Junior. ACT's and work keys. So since I have been testing today I have a headache and I am not to happy with my reading and science performance considering I had to guess the last about ten questions of each test. Not to mention one of my guy friends has a crush on me and it is making everything weird and I don't know what to do. Have I mentioned he's my best friends' ex. Yes that is the icing on my huge cake. Now for the cherry. I have been removed! Whatever. Now I am back and censored and the name on the back of my hoodie is no longer my penname.

Story talk: I want to make it clear that this is a Harry Draco fic. Hermione and Draco were never together and this will not be a Draco Seamus ever.

Chapter 2

Once Draco had calmed himself down he headed for his bathroom, thankful that he had his own. As the blonde stripped and started the shower he found himself less happy about the lack of tears. When he was focusing on what was happening in the present he wasn't remembering the past, but now the initial shock and sadness was gone the memories were there.

"_Watch where you're going mudblood." _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No, I am not okay you just touched me."_

"_If you ever want to talk to some one about anything . . . I listen well and know one will ever know."_

"_Granger if you think that I want to be around you long enough to have a conversation you are mistaken."_

"_Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me Draco." _

Draco closed his eyes as another tear escaped. It was quickly washed away by the water rushing down his face and followed by another memory.

"_What do you think you are doing Granger?"_

"_Harry and Ron are working together and Neville and Blaise are sick for the day so a slytherin and a Gryffindor have to partner today."_

"_Well it is not going to be us two." _

"_Look around the room Draco, I'm the only one left."_

Draco didn't know why he let himself be so mean to her then. By sixth year he was against Voldemort, he didn't care that she was muggle born.

"_You know working with you wasn't that bad. It's nice to work with someone who actually knows what they're doing."_

"_It's your own fault for picking friends like Weasley and Potter."_

"_You don't pick friends Draco, you can't force friendship. You find people and one day you realize your life wouldn't be quite as complete if they weren't there."_

"_If Pansy or Goyle was gone my life would be just as complete. You're crazy."_

"_It's because you picked them."_

Draco took a deep breath, desperately trying to push the memory away. He didn't want to remember her love, he didn't want to hurt. He didn't want to cry. It reminded him of her.

"_Draco wha- Don't push me I am not going to leave."_

"_And what if I curse you?"_

"_I know the anger is not real."_

"_I do not have to pretend to be angry when I have you trying to touch me."_

"_You look like you are about to cry."_

"_Malfoy's don't cry Granger."_

"_Then you must not be a real Malfoy."_

"_I am Malfoy and far better than someone of unpure blood like yourself. Now- Don't touch my face!"_

"_If you aren't crying then why is my finger wet?"_

"_I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"_Why are you cheeks wet?"_

"_I said-"_

Hermione held him the first time he cried and the last.

"_You look like you're about to cry."_

"_That's because I am."_

"_Big girls don't cry Hermione."_

"_Then I guess I'm not a big girl."_

"_At least you can still laugh."_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_Really? I am kind of excited about getting away from - ow."_

"_Don't be a jerk this may be the last time we see each other."_

"_We'll see each other again. I promise. As soon as the war is over I am sending you a ticket to come see me. . . Don't cry, we can't be sad."_

"_Draco you look like you are about to cry."_

"_Not about to."_

He held her as tight and as long as he could with tears sliding down his face. But there was no Hermione to hold him now.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: As great as it would be to be J.K. Rowling with all her money and fans and publicity I am not her nor will I ever be. I am Melissa and therefore am a high school student, with poor parents, no job, and a sever distaste for editing.

Authoress Ramble: For those of you who have not read my fics under my slashing-leo penname, I was slashing-leo and for whatever reason I was removed. I like how I haven't been told why. Anyway so I am not too happy right now. And to top it all guess what today is. April 27, making tomorrow April 28. Those of you from Illinois, if there are any, know what that means. More so if you are a Junior. ACT's and work keys. So since I have been testing today I have a headache and I am not to happy with my reading and science performance considering I had to guess the last about ten questions of each test. Not to mention one of my guy friends has a crush on me and it is making everything weird and I don't know what to do. Have I mentioned he's my best friends' ex. Yes that is the icing on my huge cake. Now for the cherry. I have been removed! Whatever. Now I am back and censored and the name on the back of my hoodie is no longer my penname.

Story talk: I want to make it clear that this is a Harry Draco fic. Hermione and Draco were never together and this will not be a Draco Seamus ever.

Chapter 2

Once Draco had calmed himself down he headed for his bathroom, thankful that he had his own. As the blonde stripped and started the shower he found himself less happy about the lack of tears. When he was focusing on what was happening in the present he wasn't remembering the past, but now the initial shock and sadness was gone the memories were there.

"_Watch where you're going mudblood." _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No, I am not okay you just touched me."_

"_If you ever want to talk to someone about anything . . . I listen well and k\no one will have to know."_

"_Granger if you think that I want to be around you long enough to have a conversation you are mistaken."_

"_Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me Draco." _

Draco closed his eyes as another tear escaped. It was quickly washed away by the water rushing down his face and followed by another memory.

"_What do you think you are doing Granger?"_

"_Harry and Ron are working together and Neville and Blaise are sick for the day so a Slytherin and a Gryffindor have to partner today."_

"_Well it is not going to be us two." _

"_Look around the room Draco, I'm the only one left."_

Draco didn't know why he let himself be so mean to her then. By sixth year he was against Voldemort, he didn't care that she was muggle born.

"_You know working with you wasn't that bad. It's nice to work with someone who actually knows what they're doing."_

"_It's your own fault for picking friends like Weasley and Potter."_

"_You don't pick friends Draco, you can't force friendship. You find people and one day you realize your life wouldn't be quite as complete if they weren't there."_

"_If Pansy or Goyle was gone my life would be just as complete. You're crazy."_

"_It's because you picked them."_

Draco took a deep breath, desperately trying to push the memory away. He didn't want to remember her love, he didn't want to hurt. He didn't want to cry. It reminded him of her.

"_Draco wha- Don't push me I am not going to leave."_

"_And what if I curse you?"_

"_I know the anger is not real."_

"_I do not have to pretend to be angry when I have you trying to touch me."_

"_You look like you're about to cry."_

"_Malfoy's don't cry Granger."_

"_Then you must not be a real Malfoy."_

"_I am Malfoy and far better than someone of unpure blood like yourself. Now- Don't touch my face!"_

"_If you aren't crying then why is my finger wet?"_

"_I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

"_Why are your cheeks wet?"_

"_I said- I-"_

Hermione held him the first time he cried and the last.

"_You look like you're about to cry."_

"_That's because I am."_

"_Big girls don't cry Hermione."_

"_Then I guess I'm not a big girl."_

"_At least you can still laugh."_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_Really? I am kind of excited about getting away from - ow."_

"_Don't be a jerk this may be the last time we see each other."_

"_We'll see each other again. I promise. As soon as the war is over I am sending you a ticket to come see me. . . Don't cry, we can't be sad."_

"_Draco you look like you are about to cry."_

"_Not about to."_

He held her as tight and as long as he could with tears sliding down his face. But there was no Hermione to hold him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

Chapter 3

Draco stayed curled up on the shower floor long after he had turned off the water. Only when he heard a knock on the bathroom door was he drawn out of his stupor.

"Finnigan there is another bathroom." Draco said as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yea, but you're not in that bathroom." Said as voice that was obviously a woman trying to deepen her voice.

Draco unlocked the door and walked over to the toilet where he sat on the closed lid. When he looked up he saw the smiling, blonde haired, green eyed Allan. Draco always thought that if he and Harry could have a child she would look exactly like Allan. However Draco would never name a girl Allan.

Allan's smile faltered when she saw that Draco wasn't smiling back.

"Why the frown. You have a rather attractive British man sitting in your living room." Draco gave her a half-hearted glare. "Oh. You got drunk." Allan mellowed a bit and grabbed a towel, walking over to dry Draco's hair.

"He's someone you know isn't he?"

Allan reminded Draco of Hermione a lot. Sometimes more than others, but this was one of those greater times. Allan understood Draco just as Hermione had. She couldn't read him quite as well, but she knew just what to do when she figured it out. Just that thought made tears brim his eyes.

"He is."

"Is that why you're so upset?" Draco shook his head.

"Do you remember the girl I told you about?"

"Hermione?" Draco closed his eyes at the sound of her name and nodded. Allan paused her drying as she noticed Draco trying to speak, only to close his mouth, letting a tear slip down his cheek. Draco rarely cried, but Allan knew just what would make him.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry." Allan wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, Draco responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder.

"She was supposed to come see me. " Draco sobbed. "We were going to live together. She was going to be my very own fag hag and she was going to set me up with the perfect man. She said she already had him picked out. She told me we would see each other again. Allan she told me." Allan pulled back from Draco, taking his face in her hands and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"You said that I am a lot like her, didn't you?" Draco nodded. "Maybe you are seeing her again. You have her in me. I'm not her, but I hold something about her something that lets you see her though she is not here." Draco looked at Allan for a while befoer pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem. Now," Allan said standing up. "If this girl was anything like me, she'd want you to stop being a moping hermit and go out and have some fun. It won't do to dwell in the past."

"I don't really feel like going anywhere."

"I promise no guy hunting tonight. Let's just go shopping, then go to dinner and a movie. Seamus said that you just ran in here and didn't eat, so you have to be hungry."

'It sounds like you two made friends." Draco said with a small smile.

"You know me I could make friends with a wall." With that Allan stood and ran into Draco's room. "I'm picking out your clothes." She called form inside Draco's closet.

"You know that's not necessary. I am gay."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't pick out your clothes. And I think I am rather good at it." Allan replied with Draco's favorite outfit in hand. It was a very simple outfit. /black pants with a blue shirt, but it complimented him nicely and accented his eyes. Draco smiled.

"Go talk to Finnigan and I'll be out soon." Allan smiled and bounced out of the room.

L

L

L

L

I know that this was really short, but it's a post and I am tired and have to work tomorrow. The next update will be better I promise.


End file.
